Elementa
by IamThordor
Summary: Kiera was dumped on Earth in the late 1930's and was found by Bucky and Rebecca Barnes. In the army she has finally discovered her powers and plans to put them to use to save people from the devastation she has gone through. These are her adventures.
1. Chapter 1 - Lorel

**Hi guys,**

**This is my first story and I really hope you enjoy it! I would like to note that more Marvel characters will be introduced in future chapters, and I do NOT own the rights to those characters. But I hope you enjoy the ones I created, thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Lorel<p>

I shot out of bed, a nightmare again. I brushed my hair out of my face, turning to find Rebecca Barnes deep in sleep on the bed beside me. She leaves tomorrow for boarding school as her father recently passed, I am going to miss her. James however will be joining the army like his father, and I will be joining him.

"Kiera? What are you doing up so early?" Rebecca moaned, her eyes remained close, her face scrunched, annoyed that she was woken at a ridiculous time.

"Sorry Becca it was just a bad dream, fall back to sleep," but I heard no reply. It wasn't just a bad dream, but a bad memory. Sometimes I wish I could return to my home planet of Lorel, but that was 8 years ago. I was dumped on Earth a few months ago and found by Becca and her and her brother Bucky took me in. Who knows what Lorel is like now, when I was ten it was on the verge of destruction. I could not imagine what hard times have fallen upon it by now.

Ten years ago, I wish I could remember that time. The time when my parents were still alive, when we weren't banished by our own empire to the underground where all "traitors" remained. It laid six feet under the silver skied planet. I remember living with sixteen others, my parents joined the Leadership group that consisted of scientists, ex-politicians and other well-respected Loreleans whom were branded and shamed on the streets. All who were banished were marched through the streets and booed by citizens. Children threw rotten food their family kept for weeks and then we were transported down in a lift.

A few weeks after our arrival, my mother had an argument with the Leaders and stormed out of the meeting hall. I tried chasing after her but had tripped on a large rock and my father found me on the ground upset. When I was upset he used to sing me this native lullaby, and I have never forgotten it.

"When you look to the silvery sky-y.

Make sure you wipe those teary eyes

I'll sing you to sleep

And I'll make sure you never weep again-n

Because you are my angel, and I'll never leave your si-ide"

Once Papa stopped we could hear distressed and loud voices, suddenly someone appeared from the dimmed lights that lit the Underground.

"They are here! The Hunters are here!"

My father's face fell sullen, I was unsure of who they were but he was not prepared to inform me and there was a reason why. We attempted to run but we didn't get far until a rope had wrapped around our legs, tripping us.

"Well, well, look who we have here. What a pretty little girl!" A deep voice came from the dark, a rough man appeared, blood splattered his already dirty clothes, but he didn't seem to mind. I remember how menacing his smile was to me, like he enjoyed every cut his knife produce at his will. He suddenly grabbed my legs and dragged me to the side, allowing Papa to be the main focus of his next act.

I tried to scream to Papa as loud as possible, like it would have helped at all, but all Papa could say was, "it'll be okay Kiera, it will all be okay."

Papa was wrong, nothing was okay. I watched as they stabbed him multiple times in the back. His blood splatter across my muddy, tear soaked face. The shock was to unbearable that I passed out and that was the last time I saw Lorel.


	2. Chapter 2 - Show no Fear

**Part two of the origins of Elementa, where you learn more about her powers and the events that led her to be abandoned on Earth!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I remember waking up to find myself in a cell surrounded by species from different planets. Each of us were chained with a heavy weight to allow no escape. Every few minutes, guards arrived to collect those whose were next on a list each guard had, for the moment, I still had a while. I was so terrified, I suddenly began to cry.<p>

"Shut up kid or they will come for you sooner than you expect!" I turned to see a woman beside me, she was of large build with a yellow tinge to her skin. Unlike everyone else, she stood tall and proud as if she still had dignity left.

"But, Papa's gone, and I don't know where my mother is!" I cried out, at the time I didn't believe she understood my pain, but now I realize she knew all too well my struggle.

"Kid, don't you ever show them your feelings, or they will prey on you. Take this information to the grave, or else your life may possibly develop further into hell." The tears slowly stopped trickling down my face, and I stared towards the gates with a sullen expression with only one sentence in my mind, _show no _fear. The women's quote has etched in my mind to this day, and sometimes I wonder what happened to her.

An hour later, it was my turn to be collected. I looked once more at the woman, she stared at me and just nodded once. I returned a nod and faced ahead, there were two guards standing on each side of me, no words uttered, all that was heard was the screams and cries of the many in the cages down the hall. They cried for the loves lost or the death they wished was thrust upon them, no one wanted to face what was outside the hall of cages, no one in their right mind that is.

I was bought upon a stage, it was dark and the curtain was drawn and there was a man and woman standing to the end behind a podium.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little Miss, and Lorelean too! You will definitely give us quite the donation," the woman smirked. I returned a small smile, still trying to prove I am brave but I could not stop wondering where my mother was. The guards brought me to the middle of the stage to face towards the curtain, the man at the podium gave a signal for someone to draw the curtains and a second signal to produce a spotlight directly upon me.

The man begun the announcement, "welcome back ladies and gentlemen! It's wonderful to have you all because the next contestant we have is a sure winner! For you, is this gorgeous little Lorelean girl whom is between the age of 10 and 12. Her complexion is the beautiful pale purple you adore from the planet with the silver sky. Her hair as dark as night and her eyes as crystal blue as the seas of Klarvert! So, shall we start the bid at 13,000?"

My eyes grew wide when I realized where I was, I remember my mother mentioning it to Papa once, Intergalactic Species Trafficking; it was becoming increasingly difficult to remain calm. I glanced at the audience, they were ecstatic by the thoughts of who would win, but for some, you could see the competiveness in their eyes, hungry to be the champion. The bounty hunters were to the side of the room, whispering to each other, laughing every now and then. I rested my glance upon the hunter whom caught me and focused on him. I felt anger well inside and secretly vowed that I would stop him one day, that he would feel the same pain that I once felt. He finally stopped talking to the woman beside him to turn to me, he flashed a wink and pointed me out to the woman.

As she turned, I felt my heart sink, "M-mother?" I whimpered. How, why was she here? I started to shake, I experienced an unknown strength well inside of me, but the guard beside me jabbed me in the back. I wondered if it was the unique power each individual in our species developed. I turned to the guard and gazed into his eyes to see if anything would occur but nothing happened, just another jab to the back.

"Going once, going twice, and SOLD to Mr. Ank and his gorgeous wife!" I turned to the woman at the podium walking towards me to remove my weight. She shooed the guards away and led me to the couple who just won my soul.

"Oh thank you so much! We will definitely look after her. Come on darling, let's get you out of those shackles and to your new home." Mrs. Ank gestured at the woman to unlock my shackles, then Ms. Ank grabbed my wrist and led me out of the auctioning room. I was able to glance once more at my mother, who just stood there, her face sullen and her eyes remained on me. I reached my free hand out to her but she turned back to the bounty hunter.

"Mother, look at me!" I screamed, the only reaction I received was from Mr. Ank who then slapped the back of my head.

"My dear, never talk out of turn or you will be punished."

"Sorry sir," my head hung in despair, how could she? My own mother, all the while I attempted to remind myself, _show no fear_...

...

* * *

><p>I buried my head into my hands, what horrid memories.<p>

"I should go take a walk," I whispered to myself, there is a swing that Bucky once built for Becca that I adore. I spent the following nine years with the Ank's. In public, I was their mute adopted daughter they rescued from the "horrid underground of Lorel". But in their mansion, I was the torture toy. I had a room with a small bed, a bookshelf which they repeated filled with books, and wall displaying shackles and my own dried blood.

They cut me constantly and deeply enough that I have scars all over my body, the regenerative abilities of my species decelerated immensely. The thought occurred to me in those nine years that my father could still be alive if Lorelean's were able to regenerate, but I read if our hearts are punctured too many times we cannot recoup. When I turned 20, that was when they finally had enough, they ordered their personal bodyguard to dump me on a random planet and I would fend for myself.

That's when I arrived on Earth, weak and powerless. I was given a ratty oversized dressed and left in a paddock. I was lucky enough that Bucky and Becca found me, at first Becca was terrified, Bucky however saw the pain in my eyes, the despair and loss.

"Hi, my name is Bucky, and this is Rebecca. We promise not to hurt you, please let us help." I remember turning to him and seeing a small smile etch his face with his hand extended. A little part of me said no, but I trusted my instincts to say yes.

The Barnes' have been nothing but kind and I am forever grateful. Rebecca told me once she that she could not remember her mother no matter how hard she tries, but holds my hand once day and stares into my eyes, "Kiera, you are like a sister to me, and I hope nothing bad ever happens to you again." I try to help wherever I can with housework and cooking, and they tell me about Earth, Bucky has been teaching me history, writing and general etiquettes. The best day for us all was when my skin had camouflaged pale like the Barnes'. We explored the centre of town and it felt wonderful to be surrounded by others who seemed friendly. For the first time in years, I feel accepted and loved.

I glanced at my scars remembering that I also have unfinished matters. My mother, the Ank's, that bounty hunter. To the extent of my knowledge, they all still travel the galaxy unharmed. My blood boils thinking of all the pain they cause to myself and others. One day I will find them and this time, I will show no fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter - Powers. Kiera and Bucky are off to the army, but Kiera won't be satisfied with dishes and cleaning duties!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Hydra and the Captain

****Disclaimer** Thanks guys for reading the first two chapters! I am finally getting into the swing of her story and FINALLY bringing in some Marvel characters we know and love :):).. ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Few Years Later, Virginia Army Camp, 1940.**

"Kiera, what were you thinking? This is unbelievable; you could have been kidnap or worse, killed!" Paul yelled. Paul was a good friend of mine and Bucky's. He has been training me secretly ever since he found me using army training equipment in the middle of the night. Paul was well respected; therefore, we had to keep training secret because the commanders would never agree, a lot of soldiers don't respect me because they were more superior in their eyes and to them I was an idiot girl who just cooked and cleaned. But so what, who cares what they think; I want to gain my strength and stop being the weaker being.

"I'm sorry but I do not see why you are so angry, the secret to the Super Soldier Serum is still unknown and Captain America invited me to join his team; this is the opportunity of a life time!" I exclaimed; no way was I backing down from this, "I stand by my decision to take back that base from Hydra! I took them on my own and succeeded, I even discovered my powers!"

Paul was lecturing me throughout our last training session before I left for Europe with Captain America and Bucky. Paul steps closer and sternly stares into my eyes. I hate when he does that, his eyes are a sky blue that sparkles in light and it makes me uncomfortable.

Looking away I whisper, "Paul, please don't be so disappointed in me, I thought I was doing the right thing and this has given me a chance become my own person. I want to help people who are going through hell, I know what it's like and I hate the thought of others possibly experiencing the same."

Paul smirks and hugs me tight, "I just want you safe. The thought of you fighting on the front line scars me."

"Well too bad they don't stand a chance, I did have to the best trainer after all," Paul laughs and hugs me once more.

"Kiera stop, you will make me blush!"

Sometimes, I forget how sweet Paul can be, he has always cared for me and helped Bucky and myself since we first arrived. We have been at the army base at Lehigh for years and it has not been the easiest time; lately, Bucky has been disappearing and he never tells me where he is going or what he is doing. It frustrated me, when was it my turn to have secret adventures? I must admit that when I overheard Hydra was slowly taking over a neighboring army base to discover the secret for the Super Soldier Serum; I felt like it was my turn to fight back. The serum gave us Captain America, and if they found any way to dig inside our own files, they would have an army of super Soldiers. Maybe this was the time to use my skills in a real situation; maybe I could trigger the powers my Mother had told me about.

"One day, you may discover you have powers like me. When you do, come to me first and I will make sure you master them," she informed me of this when I was quite young and never second guessed this order. I could never disobey Mother. I used to confront other children and asked if they had cool powers yet and they would just give me a weird look and walk away, I didn't have many friends.

* * *

><p><strong>The night before<strong>

I overheard a meeting earlier that day talking about the neighboring army base which was being invaded slowly by Hydra. The planned seem that Captain America was to lead an assault team in. There were ten Hydra leaders inside and a source of theirs mentioned that tonight they would be all planning to take over Camp Lehigh in hopes to find the ingredients to the Super Soldier Serum. Maybe they did not hear that the method and ingredients died along with whoever created them.

I stole some gear before making my way to the base, just a few stun guns and camouflage gear. Making my way through the bushes to the back fence, I took out the two soldiers guarding that area and stashed them in the Forrest; I stole one of their uniforms and cautiously made my way inside.

I made sure the jacket with his name on was kept by his unconscious body and kept to myself as much as possible. Before leaving, I stole a spare map of this base and tried to memories as much as possible, but the best to assume was the meeting would take place in the center most building, and of course there were guards outside the doors.

"State your name and reason you're here," one of the guards halted me at the door. I smile and lean towards him.

"Quite frankly sir, it is not your business," I use the stun gun on the guard next to him and grab the other guard's throat and quickly cover his mouth before he alerted anyone while watching my back making sure no one treks towards us. When both guards are unconscious I find a convenient storage room a few meters away and hide their bodies. Entering the room, the Hydra agents surrounded a table, quietly discussing what I assumed were plans.

I take out the two stun guns and stand behind two agents, stunning them quickly I make sure they fall backwards as the other agents were too busy to notice what happened until I was able to quickly stun another two. The other agents begin to advance, and I kick one in the head before two sneak behind me and hold my arms behind my back.

"Well, well… well, what do we have here?" an older man with a thick German accent approached, his mischievous smile escaped his previous stern expression; I assumed he was the leader. Staying silent, his frustration heightens and he punches me, once in the gut and twice in face. I attempt to resist bellying over in pain; instead, another smile creeps upon my face as I feel blood trickle from the side of my mouth.

"A tough girly you are," he takes my chin in his hand to lift my head a little further and examine my features.

"You have no idea," I concentrate as my skin begins to turn its original purple.

The agents were shocked, but the old man smirked, "you are a strange one at that, but you don't surprise me, you are nothing special compared to what I have witnessed. Now tell me who you are and where you came from."

I began to laugh, "I will NEVER tell you!" I kick him in the chin and he cries out and topples over for only a few seconds.

"Oh you have done it now, Fräulein." He nods and orders the man locking my left arm behind me to hold it out. The leader takes a cigar and lighter out of his pocket and lights it, but keeps the flame alight.

"Shall we experiment on you; shall we see how you react to physical and psychological torture?" the other Hydra agents cheered their leader on, "I believe we should begin with small wounds, burns would suffice seeing as cuts have already punctured you're exotic skin. Then we will increase the torture, you will begin to talk and you'll feel a physically and psychological pain you have never experienced before!" The leader pulled out a lighter, all I could do was watch as he slowly moved the lighter underneath to the palm of my hand. I felt the fire begin to burn my skin and I cringed in pain. Minutes went by as I felt the lighter move closer towards my skin; I could not help but cry out.

"Interesting…" the leader snickered; he received an obvious pleasure from this torture as his subordinates around him laughed. I have never experienced burns before and the pain was almost completely unbearable. The leader laughed louder as he put the fire even closer to my palm, I tried squirming away but the guards strained me tighter, I could not escape they're grasp.

I felt like passing out as time dragged on, all I could attempt to do was close my eyes and scream. Suddenly, the burning sensation runs through my arm and seconds later the agents clutching me cry out and they release me. I open my eyes to see the guards on the ground crippled in pain and everyone else suddenly went silent.  
>"Even more fascinating!" the old man exclaim.<p>

I look down to see my body has become fire, my powers, this is it! I look up to one of the Hydra agents to the side scrambling to collect his gun. I flung my arm towards him and the fire exploded from my hands, singing the walls and the Hydra agent. My jaw fell in shock over the amount of power just expressed. I turn, there were two remaining agents and I flicked my finger at them both and watched as they were flung against the wall with singed arms. After calming down it turned off my powers and I turn to face the old man who was attempting an escape.

"You are not going anywhere," I grab him by the collar and hurl him to the table. "The next time you wake up, you will be in a dark cell, and you will tell us what we need to know. But one thing is for sure, you won't hurt anyone anymore."

I lift my arm and concentrate enough to ignite the fire to my raised fist, punching him felt pretty good that's for sure.

As I piled the unconscious Hydra agents upon the table, the door is barged down and there is a commotion, with my back turned to the door I feel a gun pressed against my back.

"Who are you and what happened here?" the man behind me barked, the voice sounded quite familiar. I turn to see Bucky in a red and blue outfit, a black mask attempted to hide his identity but I knew exactly who it was.

Bucky's jaw fell; he examines the room to see the unconscious bodies and the burnt wall, "K-Kiera, what happened here?"

I feel myself blush, "I did it Buck, I took these Hydra agents out, they are only unconscious though so they can be taken in for questioning."

Bucky fell silent for a little longer, lowered his gun and hugged me, 'Kiera, I am so proud of you! I can't believe you did all of this."

"Kiera is it?" I turn to see Captain America standing behind us. He is even taller than I imagine, he stood so proudly and sure of himself. He smirked and ushered the team members with the unconscious bodies to extract them back to Lehigh.

Turning to Bucky, "so, this is what you have been doing secretly."

"I am sorry Kiera, I wish I could have told you but I was sworn to secrecy."

"He was Kiera and I will tell you why," Captain America looks around to make sure there is no surveillance and removes his mask.

"Steve!" I exclaim. I met Steve Rogers a few times as he befriended Bucky. When I first met him he was a short, scrawny boy whom no one had any faith in, but he never gave in. He disappeared for a while and no one knew why.

"That's right Kiera. Bucky walked in on me changing into my Cap uniform so we swore him to secrecy and he joined my missions. I am sorry we could not tell you; however, I tell you who I am now because I want you to join us. We are flying to Europe tomorrow and we could really use your help."

It did not take long to decide, "of course! Thank you, this is the opportunity of a lifetime!" feeling overjoyed we make our way back to Lehigh; I had never been so excited to pack my bags.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Well, I had never been so excited to pack until Paul started lecturing me. After a few more minutes of arguing, I finally made him realize that my mind was not changing.

"Do you mind if I enter?" I heard a voice from the door, Paul and I both turn to see Captain America peeping through the slightly opened door, "it is time to go Kiera."

"Sure," Paul says as he grabs the bag next to him, "please open this when you are on the plane or have already landed." I nod feeling the tears well in my eyes but I attempt to swallow them.

"Goodbye Paul. I'm sorry I have to go but I hope to see you soon," I hug him one last time as tightly as possible.

"I am sure we will, because I know you can do it," he returns the hug even tighter. Once he releases me, he holds out my clear hand and kisses it, "be the hero I know you can be."

That was enough, I start crying and thank him for the bag and walk off. Steve wraps his arm around my shoulder as tears continue to escape and soak my face. Entering the plane, Bucky is already there with another woman.

"Kiera, this is Agent Peggy Carter. She will be assisting us on our endeavors."

She stands up and I shake her hand, "sorry, my appearance is not very acceptable but it is lovely to meet you."

"Oh it's fine!" Peggy exclaims as she hands be a handkerchief. Becca always had one in her pocket just in case. I dried my eyes and attempted to return it, but she waved it away, "please, keep it just in case."

I sit down behind Bucky and place the bag on my lap and stare at it for a few minutes. Deciding to wait until the plane lifted off, I opened the bag and gasped in shock. Pulling the surprise out of the bag, it was a full body suit, a beautiful green with some black coloring.

I begin tearing up once more and whisper, "thank you."

Finally, the adventure is truly beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading!<strong>


End file.
